


I want to be here

by kroosista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroosista/pseuds/kroosista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James was panicking but trying to act like a grownup for once. He didn’t know how to take care of someone sick. He didn’t have to do that before. Ever. But he didn’t want to leave Toni’s side. No matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to be here

“Hey, guys! Let’s play some FIFA” Isco said while jumping on the couch. 

Dani laughed while texting on his phone “You only want to do that so you can say you always win” 

“No, I don’t. I’m just bored out of my mind and need something to do before I go crazy” 

“Crazier?” said Sergio while raising an eyebrow 

“Shut up!” they all laughed at Isco’s face “So, Toni? James? Wanna play some FIFA?” 

“Last time I actually tried to play with you, you said I was so bad that it was like I was playing with Granada against Real Madrid” said James sulking, making everyone laugh again. 

“That’s because it was 5-0 before halftime!” 

“I’m not going to play with you!” 

“Fine! Toni?” 

“I’m not feeling that well, so… I think I’ll pass. Sorry, Isco.” 

“Okay, then. Come on, Dani!” Isco dragged Dani to the other room while Dani grunted and cursed in Spanish. 

“What do you mean you’re not feeling that well?” Sergio asked from the couch. 

“Headache” was the only thing Toni could reply without his tongue twisting the words in Spanish. 

“Did you tell the mister about it? And if it gets real bad you should tell the doctors so they can give you something for that” said Iker with a concerned look on his face. 

“Iker, you’re the captain, not our dad. Chill out a little bit, old man!” Sergio then had to dodge the pillow thrown at his head by Iker. 

“I mean it, though. Seriously, Toni” 

“I know, Iker. Thanks. I’ll tell someone if it gets a little uglier.” Toni smiled at his captain and then got up to go to his room. 

James was watching him with a frown. “Are you going to watch the guys play, Toni?” 

“No, I was thinking on going to bed for a while. Just to see if the pain goes away” 

“Oh. Okay” Toni gave him a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes as he leaves the room. 

James sighed and Iker patted his arm. “He just needs to rest, that’s all. He’ll be fine for dinner. You’ll see.” 

_I hope you’re right, Iker._ Was all James thought before going to play some game with Luka. 

\----------- *** ------------ 

They were all waiting for the food to arrive. A bunch of guys just watching everyone that came closer to the table to see if they had food. But James couldn’t help but realize that there were two guys missing on that group: Cris and Toni. Iker had said that Toni would probably be fine for dinner. James was sure the German was going to come to dinner eventually, because no one wanted to miss one of those _Paellas_ they all got while they were on Valdebebas waiting for a game. 

Food was served, drinks were shared and they all started to chat happily about what was going to happen now that they were at the semifinals of the Champions League after defeating Atletico. A couple minutes later, Cristiano came into the room and sat between James and Fabio. He smiled at everyone and started eating without saying anything else. Iker and Sergio then stated to discuss strategies with Carlo but James cleared his throat and Carlo looked at him. 

“Um… I think we should be all here if we’re discussing game strategies” 

Carlo looked around the table “Who’s missing?” 

Cristiano answered this time “Toni, mister! Sorry, I forgot. I asked one of the cooks to make him some soup because I knocked on his door on the way down and he didn’t want to come out of bed. I think he’s sick” 

“Why did no one tell me Kroos was sick?” Carlo asked while looking at Iker and Sergio. 

“Because he said we shouldn’t worry because it was just a headache!” Sergio said while raising his hand in surrender. 

“I wonder sometimes why do I bother telling you guys something. I told him to go to the mister if it was worse but no, of course, why would he listen to me?” Iker was rambling furiously looking at James. 

“Uh… I’m gonna go see if the soup is ready.” James didn’t wait for anyone to tell him differently, he went right to the kitchen and asked a cook if the soup for Toni was ready. 

He was nervous. He didn’t want to see the German in any kind of pain, but he was sure he wanted to be there for him. The cook gave him a pot with something steaming inside and James bolted for the elevators saying “Thanks” on his way out. He was so focused on getting to the elevators fast that he ended up colliding against Isco. 

“Hey, what the hell, _Ras Tas Tas_?” Isco stopped James before he ended up on the floor. 

“I could ask you the same, Isco! What are you doing?” 

“I was on my way to the training grounds; Fabio challenged me to some Tennis Football. You are going to see Toni?” 

“Maybe…?” 

“What are you waiting for, then?” 

“You… I would be there already if you didn’t almost kill me with that crash!” 

“So dramatic!” Isco rolled his eyes and opened the elevator’s doors “Just go!” 

James huffed and went on his way. When he was already two doors away, he realized there would be no way of getting in if the owner of the room didn’t let him in himself. _Stupid intelligent doors!_ James silently cursed the inventor and was thinking of ways to get in without disturbing Toni when he realized that the door was slightly opened. _Thanks, Cristiano!_ He went inside and closed the door behind him when he heard a groan and some words in German that didn’t sound too friendly. 

“Gah, Cristiano, I told you to go away!” 

“I’m not Cristiano” Toni barely opened his eyes and then groaned even more. James went immediately to his side. 

“James…” 

“Yeah?” 

“If I tell you I’m okay and that I want to be alone, would you go to your room?” 

“Not a chance, buddy. But nice try!” Toni huffed and James smiled a little “So stubborn” 

“Shut up” 

“I brought you some soup. You want to try to eat a little?” 

“Not right now. I feel awful” 

“Maybe you should see a doctor. If you feel awful, it’s better if you see a professional about it.” 

“Let’s wait. I just want to rest” James sat at the bottom of the bed “Why is it so hot!?” 

“It’s not, Toni… wait” James put a hand to the blonde’s forehead and gasped “What the hell, Germany! You’re _hot!_ ” 

“Not the right time to flirt, James” Toni tried to joke but ended up groaning a little bit more. 

“Stop it. Seriously, I’m gonna call a doctor right now. I can’t see you suffering” 

Toni didn’t argue and closed his eyes again. James was panicking but trying to act like a grownup for once. He didn’t know how to take care of someone sick. He didn’t have to do that before. Ever. But he didn’t want to leave Toni’s side. No matter what. 

\----------- *** ------------ 

The doctor was in the room in less than 20 minutes… with Carlo on tow. James didn’t know if Toni was unhappy that the doctor was there or that the Mister saw that he was sick. 

“He’s definitely running a cold. Probably thanks to the rain you all had to endure yesterday at training. I gave him some medicine and, hopefully, he’ll be better by morning” 

“Are you sure, doc?” James asked while looking at him. 

“Pretty sure. Call me if you need anything, okay?” 

Both Toni and James mumbled an _okay_ before the doctor smiled and left. Carlo was still in the room looking at them like a parent when you did something wrong. 

“Am I in trouble, coach?” 

“I’m still deciding that, Kroos. I don’t know if I should yell at you for being stubborn or just be worried that you’re sick right now” 

“I would go with the second one, really… If you yell my head could explode right now” 

“I will yell at you when you feel better, okay” Carlo looked at him and pushed his blonde hair off his forehead “I’ll let you rest now. I hope you’ll feel better tomorrow” he then looked at James “You should rest a little too, Rodriguez. Go to your room.” 

“I’m staying” the mister looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes “I’m gonna keep an eye on him tonight.” 

“Are you sure?” James nodded. Even if he didn’t know what to do exactly to help Toni, he knew he wanted to be there “Okay, then. You two are excused from tomorrow’s training... and James?” the Colombian looked at him “Cold water, some towels, lots of fluids and probably keep something close in case it affects his stomach a little” James scrunched his nose but nodded in thanks and tried to collect everything the coach said. 

“Not helping, Coach. I just tried to eat some soup!” 

“Sorry, Toni. Just thinking ahead. Goodnight, guys” 

James got a small towel and put it under the water from the sink and then placed it on Toni’s forehead. 

“That’s nice. But the coach was right, James, you don’t have to stay” 

“I know that but I _want_ to stay. So shut up and rest, okay. I won’t leave your side. I’m comfortable where I am…” 

“You’re too nice” 

“Hey, when I was crying my eyes out because I fractured my foot you were there. So, that’s it. I’m here for you” 

“I want you here with me” 

“Good, I’m glad that’s settled!” 

“Goofball” 

“Shut up, _Blondie!_ ” 

Toni laughed softly and closed his eyes again. James sat at his side just watching him. Even when he was feverish and sick, he was still… _Toni_. James smiled and pressed a few buttons on a remote so he could watch some TV while Toni rested. 

\----------- *** ------------ 

Well, apparently the mister was really good at taking care of sick people. That or he was some sort of oracle that predicted the future. He used the bin he collected _‘just in case’_ quite a few… or Toni used it and then he rinsed it and brought it again to the room. 

After that, he gave him a lot of water and orange juice. He also made sure that the towel was always cold, so he rinsed it quite a bit. At least, between those episodes where the German was getting comfortable with the trashing bin, Toni was able to rest. 

By the time the sun woke James – even if he didn’t realized he had fallen asleep – it was midmorning and everyone else was downstairs in the training grounds, practicing. 

The Colombian looked at Toni and found him staring at him with a smile on his face. “You almost drooled on me there, _Ras Tas Tas_!” 

“I’m glad you’re feeling good enough to tease me, you jerk!” 

“I’m not feverish anymore, thanks to you” 

“How long have you been awake?” 

“A little bit. I was going to take a shower but I thought that, if I moved too much, then I’ll wake you up and you’ll freak” 

“Yeah, probably” 

“I can’t thank you enough for taking care of me last night… even when I was puking my brains out and it was disgusting, you still stayed. So… thank you” 

“Nothing to thank me for… I was comfortable, even if it was _really disgusting,_ I'm glad I was here.” 

“Yeah, right” 

“I’m serious! I wanted to be here and take care of you… I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here” 

“Sometimes, you are too sweet that you’re getting pretty close to the ‘Sappy section’” 

“Shut up, Germany. I’m still here, so you like me sweet, sappy and corny” 

“I didn’t say corny…” 

“Weren’t you going to take a bath? What are you waiting for? You stink!” 

“But you’re still here. So you like me stinky, smelly or with a lot of perfume” James smiled and Toni laughed while going to the bathroom.

_Yeah, I don’t want to be anywhere else but by your side…_

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah... I was bored and what do I do when I'm bored? I write.  
> Sorry for this... just fluff and sweet stupidity from me (as usual)...  
> Hope you like it anyway and if you have prompts send it to my Tumblr (http://kroos8shipper.tumblr.com/) and I'll try to write it!  
> Let me know if you like this! :D


End file.
